Key-Systems GmbH
Key-Systems is a registrar in Germany. =Description of the Registrar= Key-Systems is an international IT company that currently manages more than 4 million domains for more than 100,000 retail/corporate customers and 2,300 resellers worldwide. Key-Systems' headquarters are located in St. Ingbert/Germany. Furthermore, the company runs a subsidiary in the USA. Key-Systems’ business areas include the retail customer portal domaindiscount24, the reseller portal RRPproxy and the corporate domain portal BrandShelter. Furthermore, the company runs the TIER III Key-Systems DataCenter and a service for registry operation (KSregistry). Key-Systems is member of the CentralNic Group PLC. =Anti-Spam Position= Official Position http://www.key-systems.net/deutsch/registrierungsvereinbarung.html Ein registrierter Domainname kann vorübergehend gesperrt oder deaktiviert werden, wenn der Kunde durch die darunter verfügbar gemachten Inhalte in schwerwiegender Weise gegen geltendes Recht oder diese Vereinbarung verstößt bzw. ein solcher Verstoß glaubhaft gemacht wurde, und auf die Aufforderung, diese Inhalte nicht zu entfernen oder anzupassen nicht entsprechend reagiert. Soweit einzelne Domainnamen durch den Kunden, wegen Verstoß gegen die Registrierungsbedingungen, aufgrund verbindlicher Entscheidungen in Domainstreitigkeiten, oder aufgrund sonstiger in diesen Bedingungen genannten Gründen gekündigt oder übertragen werden, besteht kein Anspruch auf Beantragung einer unentgeltlichen Ersatzdomain oder eine sonstige Erstattung, sofern nicht die Kündigung durch Registrar vorsätzlich oder grob fahrlässig widerrechtlich verschuldet worden ist. Dies gilt ebenso für sonstige Leistungen oder zusätzlich gebuchte Optionen hinsichtlich de betroffene Domainnamen. http://www.key-systems.net/english/registration-agreement.html A registered domain name can be temporarily blocked or disabled if the customer offends applicable law or this arrangement in a serious manner through the content made available under the domain name or if such an offence was made plausible and Customer does not react to the request to remove or adapt the content accordingly. As far as a single domain name is canceled or transferred by Customer, due to violation of the registration agreement, due to binding decisions in domain name disputes or due to other causes specified in these conditions, no right to request for a free replacement domain or other reimbursement exists, provided that the termination was not caused illegally by Registrar in a culpable or grossly negligent manner. This also applies to other services or additionally booked options regarding the affected domain names. Actual Behavior This registrar has previously acted decisively to remove illegal sites. =Examples of domains used for fraud= These domains were tested on August 14, 2016 and found to be live. The cyber-criminals behind these scams use IP blocking to try to prevent verification of their sites. They block known law enforcement addresses, pharmaceutical company addresses, VISA, Mastercard, Paypal and American Express addresses, registrar addresses, and any IP address that repetitively loads a series of their domains in quick succession. They often use disposable domains whose sole purpose is to redirect to illegal pharmacies running on bullet-proof domains registered in Russia. Most competent registrars have the skills to circumvent these blocking methods, using tunnels, proxies and external IP addresses. Key-Systems appear to lack this ability. The headings below link to evidence that each domain is being used for fraud. Some examples taken at random are shown on the right. These were screen captured, using a proxy service to avoid their IP blocking of law enforcement and registrar IP addresses. These may serve other fraud sites at other times, or from other geographies. But any site served is still an illegal fraud pharmacy. See current live list at Key-Systems_GmbH_list ---- Canadian Health&Care Mall Suspended curativebestbargain.be (suspended) curingcaremarket.eu (suspended) fastnaturalservices.eu (suspended) flxqokqn.be (suspended) globalgenericgroup.eu (suspended) globalpillsmarket.eu (suspended) homeherbstrade.be (suspended) homenaturalquality.be (suspended) luckyorganicassist.be (suspended) magicpillgroup.be (suspended) medicalsmartstore.be (suspended) medicalwelnessshop.eu (suspended) medicatingfastmart.be (suspended) naturalfirstmarket.eu (suspended) remedialtrustedinc.eu (suspended) secureherbalbargain.be (suspended) smartremedyinc.be (suspended) yourorganicprogram.be (suspended) assistantheadcoach.be (suspended) besthealthreward.be (suspended) bestmedicalbargain.eu (suspended) bodycarerx.eu (suspended) canadiandrugreward.eu (suspended) dfnfoskt.be (suspended) familyhealthquality.be (suspended) genericglobalmart.be (suspended) goodremedialmart.be (suspended) healingsmartgroup.be (suspended) herbalsecuremart.eu (suspended) luckyhealingshop.be (suspended) mybiologicalquality.be (suspended) naturaldrugsmall.be (suspended) nhlbqyuc.eu (suspended) organicsmartbargain.eu (suspended) perfectaideshop.be (suspended) pogjlbwb.eu (suspended) remedialpillmart.be (suspended) ruaohjji.be (suspended) rwmxlkwn.eu (suspended) vrswovjt.be (suspended) vzbhtapi.eu (suspended) pureremedyinc.eu (suspended) smartpharmshop.eu (suspended) yourmedicatingtrade.eu (suspended) firstmedsservice.eu (suspended) globalmedicinaldeal.eu (suspended) healingprivatemall.be (suspended) herbaldruggroup.be (suspended) curingfastprogram.be (suspended) bestmedswebmart.be (suspended) goodfitnesswebmart.be (suspended) hotgenericspurchase.eu (suspended) magiccaredeal.eu (suspended) mycuringeshop.eu (suspended) newtreatmentprogram.eu (suspended) curativesmartmallorca.be (suspended) medicinaldrugsinc.eu (suspended) organicsafesale.eu (suspended) perfectherbalmart.be (suspended) remedialglobalmart.eu (suspended) svxoskid.be (suspended) curativesmartmallorca.be (suspended) curingtrustedoutlet.eu (suspended) fastgenericsupply.be (suspended) globaldrugsgroup.eu (suspended) globalnaturalmarket.be (suspended) herbalherbpurchase.eu (suspended) herbalrxpurchase.eu (suspended) jdjlpdcq.be (suspended) luckygenericmart.be (suspended) magictableteshop.eu (suspended) medicalrxgroup.be (suspended) mudttflg.eu (suspended) newpillsinvestment.be (suspended) newwelnessshop.eu (suspended) privateremedyoutlet.eu (suspended) safemedicinalmall.eu (suspended) familyremedysale.be (suspended) genericbestgood.eu (suspended) globalmedicaresale.be (suspended) naturalrxdeal.eu (suspended) safemedicativevalue.be (suspended) thepharmacyservice.eu (suspended) bestcanadianprogram.eu suspended fastmedicinalshop.be (suspended) genericpillservice.be (suspended) globaltreatmentshop.be (suspended) klfwyqzo.eu (suspended) newsupplementmall.eu (suspended) remedialglobalstore.eu suspended safewelnessgroup.eu (suspended) yourcuringsupply.eu (suspended) Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy Suspended trustedaiddeal.be (suspended) herbalfirstmall.eu (suspended) CanadianPharmacy annualhealthcareconference.be (suspended) bestherbreward.eu (suspended) bestremedialmart.be (suspended) bestremedialquality.eu (suspended) healingtablettrade.eu (suspended) hotremedystore.eu (suspended) medicalpharmacysales.eu (suspended) mypharmvalue.be (suspended) My Canadian Pharmacy Suspended curativesmartvalue.eu (suspended) fastmedicalgive.eu (suspended) yourdrugtrade.eu (suspended) homemedseshop.eu (suspended) homeremedysale.eu (suspended) hotherbalpurchase.eu (suspended) hotremedialquality.eu (suspended) hotrxtrade.eu (suspended) luckyherbalwebmart.eu (suspended) mydrugsale.be (suspended) naturaltrustedgroup.eu (suspended) onlinedrugvalue.eu (suspended) organicfirstreward.be (suspended) safedrugstrade.eu (suspended) saferxgroup.eu (suspended) trustedhealthassist.eu (suspended) canadianaidmart.eu (suspended) hotremedyelement.eu (suspended) canadianfirstshop.eu (suspended) trustedrxinc.eu (suspended) pxlckfxe.eu (suspended) yourmedicaleshop.be (suspended) RxExpressOnline Suspended mypillsassist.eu (suspended) onlineherbalmarket.eu (suspended) medicalonlinesupply.be (suspended) curativehealthsale.eu (suspended) RxMedications Suspended mynaturaldealdirect.be (suspended) securemedsinc.be (suspended) Toronto Drugstore Suspended bestgenericmarket.eu (suspended) US Drugs excellentherbsupply.be Name is available. =Where to send abuse complaints= abuse@key-systems.net Web site http://www.domaindiscount24.com/en/company/contact Please send your complaint to: Fax: +49-6894 93 96 851 E-Mail: abuse@key-systems.net for all abuse reports Or call us on: +49-6894 93 96 850 =Additional Contact Information= Postal address Key-Systems GmbH, Im Oberen Werk 1, St. Ingbert, 66386, Germany Key-Systems USA, Inc., 604 S. King Street, Leesburg, VA, 20175, USA Registration Information Telephone and FAX Telephone +49 689 4939 6850 Fax +49 689 4939 6851 =Related information= Pharmacy fraud operations * Canadian_Health&Care_Mall * Canadian_Neighbor_Pharmacy * My_Canadian_Pharmacy * Toronto_Drug_Store * Canadian_Family_Pharmacy * WikiPharmacy * International_Legal_RX * US_Drugs * Men Health * RxMedications * RxExpressOnline * OEM Software Affiliate program coordinator employing spammers * EvaPharmacy =Sources for this article= Independent Interview Corporate Facebook http://www.facebook.com/KeySystems Twitter http://www.facebook.com/KeySystems Company Homepage http://www.key-systems.net Category:Registrars